Death Battle: PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 Style
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: My own take on ScrewAttack and RoosterTeeth's Death Battle. Hosts will be Noah The Albino Lion, Grimlock, Deadpool, and Leon Luis. Rated T for violence and mild cussing
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with my take on RoosterTeeth's _DEATH BATTLE_ franchise. Here are the list of battles

Scythe Girl Showdown (Ruby Rose (RWBY) vs Maka Albarn (Soul Eater)

Of Stands and Personas (Yu Narukami (Persona) vs Jean-Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure))

Martial Artist Mash (Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) VS. Akuma (Street Fighter)

Giant Sword Duel (Cloud Strife VS. Nightmare) (Final Fantasy VS Soul Calibur)

Demon Duel (Vergil (DMC) vs Berserker (Fate/Zero)

Spirit Showdown (Yoh Asakura VS Ichigo Kurosaki)

Clash of Killers (Yuya Higarashi vs Jeff The Killer) (Corpse Party VS Creepypasta)

Symbiotic Smackdown (Crona VS Eddie Brock/Venom) (Soul Eater VS Marvel Comics)

Faith In God (Alexander Anderson vs Enrico Pucci) (Hellsing vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)

Speedster Smash (Sonic VS The Flash) (Sonic The Hedgehog vs DC Comics)

Berserker Beatdown (Kratos VS Guts) (God Of War VS Berserk)

Hellish Brawl (Scorpion vs Spawn) (Spawn vs Mortal Kombat)

Two VS One (Finn & Jake vs Bowser) (Adventure Time VS Super Mario)

Cyborg Combat (Genos VS Sektor) (One Punch Man VS Mortal Kombat)


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby VS Maka

Hello, everyone! Nathan here, with the first Death Battle, this one will be a fight between Ruby Rose from RWBY, and Maka Albarn from Soul Eater.

Disclaimer: I don't own DEATH BATTLE, ScrewAttack and RoosterTeeth does.

I own nothing else, enjoy.

Chapter One: Scythe Girl Showdown

(Cue Song: "Invader" by Jim Johnson)

Leon: The scythe: The weapon used by the Grim Reaper as a means of harvesting souls, and the perferred weapon of choice for these two anime heroines.

Grimlock: **Ruby Rose, **leader of Team RWBY

Noah: And **Maka Albarn, **the main protagonist of Soul Eater. I'm Noah the Albino Lion

Leon: I'm Leon Luis

Grimlock: Me Grimlock!

Deadpool: And I'm Deadpool

Leon: And it's our job to analyze thier armor, weapons, and skills, to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE.

(Cue: Red Like Roses)

Leon: In the Kingdom of Remnant, there are people who do battle with the monsters known as the **Creatures of Grimm**, they are known soley as **Huntsmen **and **Huntresses**.

Deadpool: One Huntress wanted to be a hero just like in the fairy-tales that were read to her when she was little. Her name is Ruby Rose.

Noah: Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, Ruby lived a fairly happy childhood, until Summer went on her final mission, and was presumed dead

Grimlock: After being saved by her honorary uncle, **Qrow Branwen, **Ruby dreamed of being a great Huntress. She started out at Signal Academy, and then she got into Beacon Academy two years ahead of her classmates. At Beacon, Ruby trained to be a Huntress, and formed Team RWBY with Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Deadpool: Ruby is an ace in combat, especially with her trusty weapon, **Crescent Rose, **a sniper rifle that can change into a scythe, she is super deadly with it at both long range and close range combat. At close range, any unfortunate Grimm will be hacked to ribbons, and from afar, they'd end up with a sniper round between their eyes.

Noah: Ruby also has a special power called a **Semblance**, a physical manifestation of a person's aura, in this case, Ruby's semblance allows her to move at incredible speeds, leaving trails of rose petals in her wake.

Leon: But...during the fall of Beacon Academy, Ruby witnessed Cinder Fall murder Pyrrha Nikos in cold blood right in front of her. This, of course, awoke a certain power inside of Ruby.

Deadpool: Basically, Ruby is descended from a long line of Huntsmen and Huntresses with special powers due to their silver eyes. These powers can freeze or vaporize Grimm with a single glance.

Grimlock: Ruby has fought against bad guys like Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, Tyrian Callows, and lots of other baddies. She even used her Silver Eye Powers to petrify a Godzilla-sized Grimm!

Noah: But, despite these impressive feats, Ruby isn't perfect. She's helpless without Crescent Rose, so she stinks in hand-to-hand combat, plus her Aura can only withstand so much before breaking. Not only that, but she's been traumatized by the deaths of both Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos, so she's got some form of PTSD

Leon: Nonetheless, Ruby will go any distance to be the Huntress she's dreamed to be.

(_"As a girl, I listened to stories of heroes, now I get to make those dreams come true!)_

(Cue Soul Eater OST: Resonance)

Leon: Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school formed by the Grim Reaper, Lord Death, with the intention to protect Humans from soul-eating monsters known as **Kishin**.

Deadpool: The people who do battle with these monsters are known as **Meisters **and **Weapons. **And the pair we're gonna look at is none other than **Maka Albarn **and **Soul. **They were a happy couple-

Noah: They actually never get together in the series.

Deadpool: It's canon to me, okay?!

Grimlock: Anyway, Maka and Soul are two of the greatest students there. You'd think that they would fight as a duo, but they fight in a very unique style - You see Maka's scythe? That's actually Soul, after transforming himself into a scythe. And Maka wields him.

Deadpool: You think that if she holds the scythe the wrong way Soul could see up her skirt?

Leon: Wade, you better not start.

Deadpool: You were thinking it too, Leon

Noah: ...Anyway, not just anyone can wield Soul as a weapon. The reason Maka uses Soul so effectively is because of a thing called Soul Resonance, which is where the souls of the weapon and meister resonate with each other at the same frequency.

Deadpool: And if they don't? Well, Black*Star found out the hard way.

Grimlock: This also effects Maka and Soul in battle. One time, the two were arguing with each other in a battle against an immortal werewolf known as **Free**, making their attacks less effective due to a lack of coordination.

Deadpool: But if things get real bad, these two are really, really protective of each other. Like in their battle against Crona and Ragnarok! Wiz, look at this scene and tell me SoMa isn't canon.

Noah: It's not. Maka actually gets with Death the Kid in the manga.

Deadpool: Well screw that.

Grimlock: But you have a point there. Soul is capable of reverting to his human form in order to protect Maka, and Maka will go to great extents to protect Soul. Soul took a sword slash from Ragnarok across the chest, and ended up with something called Black Blood.

Deadpool: Black- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE EVERLOVIN' HELL IS **THAT**?!

Grimlock: Black Blood is a type of demon blood that gives the host body a gigantic increase in physical abilities, but also causes insanity. Tapping into the Black Blood is difficult, but when done, allows Maka and Soul to square off with foes such as Medusa and Asura.

Deadpool: HOLY CRAP, MAKA AND SOUL FOUGHT ASURA?!

Leon: Uh, no. This is a different Asura.

Deadpool: Oh. I'm less impressed.

Noah: When Maka and Soul truly begin to resonate, they can use powerful abilities such as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. But the problem is that it only works on evil, as Maka and Soul discovered in their battle against Stein.

Deadpool: But Maka and Soul don't need Black Blood or Genie Hunter or anything like that! Even as a scythe, Soul can talk to Maka and make strategies and stuff. Maka and Soul can even see souls! Isn't that awesome? Wiz! I wonder what your soul looks like?

Noah: Um, I'm not sure. In addition to seeing souls, Soul himself doesn't call himself 'Soul Eater' for nothing. He literally eats souls. Apparently they don't have a taste but they have very nice texture.

Grimlock: Mmm, souls...

Noah: As far as physicality goes, Maka is very athletic despite being more of a bookworm. She can run very quickly, she has faster-than-eye reflexes, and is surprisingly strong. As a weapon, Soul is very tough and cannot be broken, but in human form he is almost useless.

Deadpool: Still, two fighters in one means that they are able to make strategies. And Maka's really smart, so that makes it even better. Hey Noah! Wanna be my weapon?

Noah: Uh, I'd rather not. I don't think I can turn into one. But Maka's ace in the hole is actually very well-hidden. If she is, for some reason, to lose Soul, she is actually capable of wielding herself as a weapon.

Boomstick: How does THAT make any sense?!

Grimlock: Her father was a weapon, her mother was a meister...

Deadpool: Ah, I see.

Noah: Maka's weapon form was able of defeating Asura even though he'd defeated Soul, Death the Kid, and Black*Star previously. During this form, she seems to be capable of acting subconsciously and is faster and more durable.

Grimlock: Her arms are freakin' scythes!

Leon: But don't think these two are invincible. Maka and Soul have lost a very fair amount of battles, including against Stein, Crona and Ragnarok, Medusa, Asura, Giriko, Mosquito, and Asura again. Also, while these two may complement each other near-perfectly, they still often fight with each other. If that begins to happen, then their Soul Resonance will decrease and Soul will be less effective as a weapon.

Deadpool: But would I be complaining if I could turn into a badass scythe? I think not! I mean, in the manga, they managed to kill Arachne, and as a result, Soul is now a Death-Scythe.

Noah: Maka and Soul also have full control of the Black Blood, granting her the ability to use the **Black Blood Dress**, which is like a protective armor. Not only that, but Maka also possesses a **Grigori Soul**, which grants her impressive abilities to turn Soul's blade to a pair of wings, allowing her to fly

Deadpool: Plus, Soul is a skilled piano player, since he comes from a family of musicians, and his brother, Wes, plays the violin.

Noah: Not many people can withstand the combined might of Soul and Maka

(Maka and Soul: _"Let's Go! __**Soul Resonance!**__"_)

Noah: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Grimlock and Deadpool: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

(Location: Death City)

"I'll have one of everything, please!" chimed a girl with black hair with red tint and silver eyes. This was Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. She had gone to Death City on a mission. Suddenly, a huge monster landed on the cookie stand, smashing it

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY COOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEES!" Ruby wailed

"Hey, Soul!" said a girl with ash-blonde hair and green eyes as a white haired boy arrived "That's another Kishin soul."

"Alright, now we're talkin'." said Soul as he ate the monster's soul

"HEY!" snapped Ruby, with a furious expression on her face "You...killed...my...COOKIES...!"

"Whoa! I'll buy you some! Simmer down!" said Maka

Ruby drew Crescent Rose, and swung at Maka, and Soul changed into his Death-Scythe form

"Looks like talking's not gonna help." said Maka

"Let's knock some sense into her!" said Soul

_**FIGHT!**_

Ruby started the battle off with a slash at Maka and Soul, which Maka blocked easily. Maka returned the favor with Ruby similarly blocking the attack. Before Maka could attempt to strike again, Ruby ran behind Maka and slashed at her. The slash sent her down to the ground.

"Huh, good fight!" Ruby said to the grim reapers. She was about to walk off, but then Maka got back up. "Huh?"

Maka glared at Ruby, and was about to strike. Then she looked at Ruby's soul, which appeared as a cute red orb with Ruby's face on it. "Soul." She said to her meister.

"Yeah, Maka?" Soul asked, being seen inside his weapon form.

"Her soul. It's the soul of an adventurous girl with lots of potential. We need to be very careful, Soul - she's more powerful than she looks." Maka said to Soul. Soul nodded.

Maka was about to strike again, but Ruby interrupted by slashing at her. Ruby struck at Maka a few more times, but then Maka dodged one of Ruby's strikes and proceeded to strike at Ruby. Ruby blocked the strike and every subsequent strike after that.

"Huh, you guys are pretty good!" Ruby told the duo. She attacked Maka again, but Maka blocked easily. Maka was getting increasingly stressed, as Ruby was currently winning.

"Soul! Let's do it!" Maka said to her weapon.

"Alright." Soul replied.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

A blue soul with Maka's face and twintails appeared next to a yellow soul with Soul's face and messy hair as they began to shake and resonate wildly.

Soul began to glow white as a crescent moon shape appeared over the scythe. Maka swung Soul as hard as she could, but Ruby blocked the hit once more. However, this time the sheer force of the swing sent Ruby down to the ground.

Ruby got up, and simply dusted herself off. Maka continued swinging Soul at Ruby, and she blocked each attack until Maka got one lucky hit in. The force of the blow sent Ruby flying into the DWMA, collapsing part of the school onto Ruby. After all the dust cleared, Ruby got back up and dusted herself off. Soul reverted back to his regular scythe form.

"Uh, Soul..." Maka muttered. She was suddenly frightened of Ruby's surprising durability.

"She's good..." Soul replied, mostly speechless.

Before Maka and Soul could try to attack Ruby again, she an at them - actually, it's more like she blitzed at them. Actually, if we want to get technical, she ran so quickly that Maka and Soul didn't even see her move. In fact, she was so fast that she caught Maka and Soul in a vacuum suction as Ruby ran even faster and further with Maka and Soul right behind her. Ruby quickly turned and slashed at Maka with the Crescent Rose, knocking the two of them into the DWMA as Maka had done to Ruby earlier.

Maka got up, then wiped some blood off her face. "She's so fast... and our Soul Resonance attacks won't work-"

"Uh, Maka?" Soul turned towards Ruby, who was now wielding the Crescent Rose as a sniper rifle.

"OH SHI-"

"Maka! Black Blood! Now!"

Maka and Soul's souls resonated again, and Maka's wounds started to leak a thick, black liquid rather than red blood. The wounds suddenly healed up back to normal, and Maka felt rejuvenated.

This was exceptionally good timing too, because that was the time Ruby fired the Crescent Rose. The bullets all hit Maka, but they all disintegrated upon contact.

"What?" For the first time in the battle, Ruby was surprised. She was just winning the battle, and now had to figure out how to defeat Maka in a different way. Ruby ran towards Maka again, and transformed the Crescent Rose back into a scythe. But this time, when she attempted to slash at Maka, the Crescent Rose stopped before it could even pierce her skin.

Maka grinned and slashed at Ruby in a combo, then hit her with one slash that sent her flying at the DWMA again. Ruby quickly landed back on the ground, and clashed with Maka in another struggle. The two repeatedly blocked each other's attacks, when the camera zoomed in on Soul.

Suddenly, the setting was inside of Soul's mind. Soul was in a dark room, dressed in a red-and-black suit. A little red Satan-esque demon walked inside, dancing.

"Ah, Soul, you're using the Black Blood, I see!" The demon said with a grin.

"Yes, I am." Soul replied.

The demon giggled at Soul. "Don't you love insanity?"

Soul's eyes widened.

Back in the fight, Maka was fighting less effectively. Soul was getting heavier and he was, for some reason, kind of hot to hold. Ruby saw her advantage and slashed at Maka, but the Black Blood made sure she wouldn't take much damage.

"Maka!" Soul said to his meister.

"Soul?" Maka replied.

"We need to stop using Black Blood." Soul announced. As Soul said that, Ruby slashed at Maka and sent her to the ground. Maka, bruised and beaten, appeared to have lost this battle.

"I'm not done yet!" said Maka as she engaged the Black Blood Dress and slashed at Ruby, cutting her everywhere on her body. She then delivered a nasty slash, that took Ruby's arm clean off. Ruby howled in agony, clutching the stump of her arm

"Let's finish this." said Maka

Suddenly, a smirk spread across Ruby's face

"Couldn't agree more, bitch!"

Suddenly, Ruby slashed Soul in half, and then sent Maka skyward. Ruby then plunged Crescent Rose into Maka's stomach as she fired, the momentum of each shot taking her higher and higher until finally she swung, taking Maka's head clean off

"That...was...for...my...cookies..." said Ruby, panting heavily

_**K.O!**_

Deadpool: Damn! That was intense!

Noah: Despite their best efforts, Maka and Soul were no match for Ruby and her tenacity to win, even with Maka's ability to see a person's Soul Wavelength, Ruby still had enough power to win it all. Maka and Soul had lost most battles, and Ruby had more experience. Plus, Ruby showed that she'll do anything to win, she must have unleashed a near immeasurable amount of force to decapitate Maka

Deadpool: Looks like Ruby didn't even give Maka a heads-up.

Leon: The winner is Ruby Rose.

**Next Time on DEATH BATTLE:**

_"I'll teach you the power of the Satsui No Hadou!"_

_"Omae wa mo shindeiru."_


	3. Chapter 3: Kenshiro VS Akuma

(Cue "Invader" by Jim Johnson)

Noah: Martial artists. People who communicate through their fists. Such as these two masters of assassin's martial arts

Deadpool: Like **Kenshiro**, the Man With Seven Scars

Leon: And **Akuma**, the demon of Street Fighter.

Noah: We're Noah, Leon, Grimlock and Deadpool, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Old Temple*)

Noah: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

Deadpool: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.

Leon: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks, including the Gou Hadoken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

Deadpool: Man, if I ever fire a Hadoken in real life, I'mma die happy.

Grimlock: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakkishu, A.K.A the Demon Flip.

(*Cues: Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim Orchestral*)

Deadpool: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the "Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?

Leon: Kongou Kokuretsu Zan.

Grimlock: Which, in Japan, means "Province Ripping Slash" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.

Deadpool: He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it. Holy crap!

Noah: But that's not the deadliest move up his nonexistent sleeve.

Grimlock: The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder."

Deadpool: Man, I'm going to totally name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal, this guy's a frickin' onslaught of pain!

Noah: That's right. Deadpool, Akuma lives for one thing, and one thing only: fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken, but after a brutal rematch...

Grimlock Oh hey, look he can fingerpaint!

Noah: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken, but this has been declared non-canon.

Deadpool: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.

Grimlock: Plus, Akuma's got a certain honor code, which means he cannot fight anybody sick, elderly, or unworthy.

Noah: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

Deadpool: Yeah, screw defense, Give me more ways to hurt people! In Wiz and Boomstick's Death Battle, he freakin **decimated **Shang Tsung!

(Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!)

(Cue song: "Ai Wo Torimodose")

Noah: It's the last decade of the 20th century, and the world has been ruined. In this apocalyptic age, the strong survive and the weak kneel. Only one man challenges this new society, and fortunately, he has the literal power to do it.

Deadpool: Kenshiro, Fist of the North Star.

Leon: Like most important protagonists, Kenshiro began his journey to greatness as a young orphan.

Grimlock: Lucky for him, he eventually met old man Ryuken, who was a pretty cool dude, ended up adopting Kenshiro, along with a few other kids.

Leon: He was also the 63rd _Denshosha_.

Deadpool: Don't shoot what? It's on safety.

Noah: A grandmaster of an ancient Chinese martial art called Hokuto Shinken. While anyone can learn the basics of this dangerous fighting style, there can only ever be one grandmaster for each generation.

Deadpool: So that's what Kenshiro set out to be, and with patience, training and plenty of muscle building, he was named the next successor of Hokuto Shinken. Too bad his adopted brother, Raoh, got pissed he wasn't chosen and killed Ryuken over it. Talk about a sore loser.

Leon: With Hokuto Shinken mastered, Kenshiro can focus his energy into his strikes, effectively killing an opponent with a single blow to their pressure points. There are 708 malleable pressure points in the human body, and striking any of them can cause all sorts of effects: stunning, blinding, healing, restoring memories, making people walk backward...

Deadpool: But mostly, they just make people explode! Anyway, things started looking pretty great for Kenny, he even got engaged, but then nuclear war broke out and turned the Earth into Mad Max land. Kenshiro's fiance got kidnapped, and this ass-waffle, Shin, used his knife fingers to draw a nifty big dipper on Kenshiro's chest. Seriously, how is he not dead after that?

Noah: Miraculously, Kenshiro survived and began his wayward journey, wandering the wasteland searching for revenge.

Grimlock: And if we go by how many people he blew up, I'd say he got plenty of it.

Leon: He really does leave a big mess behind, I can't even imagine what it must be like to clean up after one of his fights.

Deadpool: Kenshiro had no problem killing hordes of baddies with moves like his Bone Crushing Fist, Spilling Wheel Exploding Fist and Hundred Crack Fist. Huh, seein' him kill all these people from the inside out. Most of the time, his body explosions don't even happen right away, giving him plenty of time to explain to his foes how they're about to die, right before they explode.

(Geese: You think you can beat me with a finger?)

(Kenshiro: That finger struck the hidden vital point known as Gakuchu. There's no use fighting now. You're already dead.)

(Geese screams as he swells and explodes)

Deadpool: Hakuna Matata isn't just for blowing up people.

Noah: Sure! Kenshiro has developed a number of legendary techniques, such as the Tenryu Kokyu Ho.

Grimlock: Aka the Art of Dragon's Breathing. According to Kenshiro, this unlocks the full potential of his natural abilities, where a normal fighter would only use about 30%.

Leon: He can utilize Toki, or his own natural ki, to perform numerous techniques. Most of these involved punching, of course, but he can also create mirage images of himself, sense other fighting auras, and fire ki-based projectiles to attack or defend from a distance.

Grimlock: Oh, uh... and he can perform miracles, like making a mute girl speak!

(Lin: KEEEEEEEEEEEN!)

Deadpool: How the heck?!

Noah: But even that pales in comparison to Hokuto Shinken's ultimate technique. One which no previous grandmaster ever unlocked, Musou Tensei. Only those who truly understand pain and loss can apply Musou Tensei. With it, Kenshiro draws upon his inner sadness to enter a state of nothingness. From here, he is impervious to attacks, essentially achieving intangibility.

Deadpool: He also somehow connects to the souls of dead allies and rivals, and can even use their techniques, but it's not like he needs them. He's already crazy enough on his own. He smashed the bones of a giant with a single hand, broke a metal table just by standing up, and hit a tank so hard, that it blew up!

Leon: He's even strong enough to break a skyscraper in half!

Grimlock: And then when it collapsed on top of him, he just walked through it! What a boss!

Noah: Just the concrete in one floor of an average-sized skyscraper can weigh over 1,000 tons. He is also immune to most poisons, so he can survive five times the recommended amount of potassium cyanide meant to kill normal Humans.

Deadpool: (Scoffs) You think that's tough? Kenshiro can stand in lava. LAVA! You know how hot lava is?

Noah: Up to 2,000-

Deadpool: Yeah, really freaking hot, that's what! And remember that tank? Before he blew it up, it shot him square on, and did absolutely nothing to him! Seriously, this guy is manly as hell!

(Kenshiro: Omae wa mou shindeiru. (You're already dead.))

(Galzus: Nani? (What?))

(Galzus' left side suddenly explodes)

Leon: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Deadpool: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!

(Location: Forest)

It shows Kenshiro walking through the forest, minding his own buisness, until he hears a scream of fear and agony, and he turns to see Akuma kill a soldier

"I've been awaiting your arrival, Man With Seven Scars." said Akuma

"You...you murdered him!" said Kenshiro

"Death only comes to those who challenge me." said Akuma

"You...! Hell isn't punishment enough for the likes of you!" roared Kenshiro as he entered a fighting stance

_**FIGHT!**_

Kenshiro and Akuma traded blows, Akuma fired a Gou-Hadouken at Kenshiro, who evaded

"ATAAAH!"

Kenshiro swung at Akuma with the intent to take his life, but Akuma performed a Hyakki-Shu to send Kenshiro skywards, then Akuma punched the ground, sending a shockwave of energy that sent Kenshiro spiraling to the ground.

"You are a worthy opponant." said Akuma "So, I'll give you a warrior's death."

Akuma channeled his _ki_, all for his strongest attack

"Shun Goku Satsu!"

Akuma zipped towards Kenshiro, but before the attack connected, Kenshiro was enveloped in a bright aura, and evaded the attack

"What the Devil!?" Akuma blurted out "How is this even possible!?"

"Life comes from nothingness." said Kenshiro "To achieve this strength, I extract power from nothingness itself. This is the power of Hokuto Shinken's ultimate technique. **Musou Tensei.**"

Kenshiro calmly walked towards Akuma with the intent to finish this fight

"I will not be made a monkey by you!" said Akuma as he rushed Kenshiro, only to be nailed in the face

"H...How did you...!?"

"_**ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WATAAAAA!"**_

Akuma was battered within an inch of his life as Kenshiro let loose with a barrage of punches

**"Hokuto Hundred Fist Rush!"**

Akuma was then sent flying as he was knocked into a tree. Akuma struggled to get up, and he popped his shoulder back into place

"You think...that would _kill me_!?" said Akuma

"You...are already dead." said Kenshiro

The next thing you know, the left side of Akuma's head swelled up as he howled and he convulsed until he exploded into a shower of blood

_**K.O!**_

Deadpool: Hot damn! Go, Kenny!

Noah: When Kenshiro's back was against the wall from Akuma about to use the Shun Goku Satsu, Kenshiro busted out the big guns, and came back even stronger. Kenshiro managed to defeat Raoh with a Musou-Tensei charged punch to the chest. Akuma lost to Ryu in another fight.

Deadpool: Looks like Akuma's chances of victory blew up in his face.

Grimlock: The winner is Kenshiro.

**Next Time on DEATH BATTLE**

_"Star, rain down!"_

_"You're in my way. Stand aside."_

**CLOUD VS GUTS**


End file.
